


开久组|樱桃

by Bianco1551



Category: satosaga, 今日から俺は!! | Kyou Kara Ore Wa!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianco1551/pseuds/Bianco1551
Summary: ooc预警，我流开久组。私设两人私奔（？）同居后，青年夫夫油腻日常。车速50迈，老汉开车。(?)





	开久组|樱桃

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警，我流开久组。  
> 私设两人私奔（？）同居后，青年夫夫油腻日常。  
> 车速50迈，老汉开车。(?)

相良是被热醒的。尽管偶尔有微风吹过，但后背的湿汗和智司横过来的温热手臂还是让他觉得有些难以忍受。  
太热了。相良迷迷糊糊地想，推开了片桐结实有力的臂膀，转身背对着对方。  
于是片桐悠悠转醒的时候便看到一片光洁的背。线条流畅，肤色莹白，蝴蝶骨微微突起，而腰窝下陷，正中的脊柱也稍稍凹下去，延伸到被短裤挡住的尾椎处。对方的身体随着呼吸微微起伏着，紧实的小巧臀部也像不适似地动了动。  
像是两瓣尚待成熟的青涩蜜桃。片桐呼吸一滞，本就因晨勃半硬的下体更是高高翘起，顶在内裤边缘。于是片桐难耐地盯着对方肌肉舒展的裸背，用手撸动着头部充血的性器。然而手指到底比不上相良的销魂后穴。片桐扯下相良的内裤，将自己的粗大性器抵在相良的臀缝间，一下一下地大力磨蹭着，动作间擦过对方的后穴入口。  
片桐的手也没闲着，手臂穿过相良的腰，手掌在相良略带肌肉的平滑小腹上颇具色情意味地缓慢磨蹭，不时抠弄相良的狭长肚脐；另一只手则直接抚上了对方因自己的撩拨而硬挺起来的小小乳头。片桐不厌其烦地将那颗乳头反复地搓捻揉捏，不时搔刮着乳头顶部和乳蒂，把原本瑟缩在乳晕里的一颗小小乳头折腾地俏生生挺立在胸前，像是形状娇小，色泽鲜嫩的红樱桃，诱人采摘。  
相良被片桐的动作刺激地不断发出甜腻的低吟，后背分泌出一层薄薄的汗液，随着相良贴着片桐扭动的动作蹭在片桐的胸膛上，泛着一片微弱的水光。  
闷热又潮湿的空气让相良觉得有些难以呼吸，他张口大声喘息着，身后是片桐的粗重呼吸，喷洒在自己的耳边和肩头，暧昧又色情的气氛让相良觉得有些头昏，他转过身，原本蹭在臀缝间的性器滑落开来，在腿根内侧留下一道黏湿的痕迹。片桐还没反应过来，相良就又把那根火热的性器夹在腿间，任由湿润的头部擦过后穴入口。而他的手则有一下没一下地捏弄着片桐阴茎根部的两个饱满阴囊，堪称惹火的动作把片桐刺激的更加兴奋，他加快了蹭动的速度。相良只觉得自己的腿间被摩擦的高热，像是着了火，本想躲开，可片桐激动的情绪也带动着他的性器兴奋起来，他难耐地夹紧腿，让片桐得以抽插的入口变得更加紧窄，进出间带来更大快感。  
片桐被相良的动作撩地不行，他将两根手指伸进对方口腔，在湿润温暖的内部肆意搅动，夹住对方的舌头，任由相良分泌出的唾液打湿自己的手指，顺着嘴角流出来。  
尽管相良被片桐玩弄地一塌糊涂，可他依然不愿示弱。他的眼神又湿又野，像是即使被雨打湿也不愿向人类求援的猫，又更像是豹，看起来毛绒绒的可爱又无害，但危险气质依旧深深地刻在骨子里。而现在，这只可爱的小豹子正懒洋洋地被身侧的那匹狼逗弄着，柔韧的尾巴扫向对方，有一下没一下地打到对方身上，发出轻微的脆响。  
而片桐这只看似耿直到愚蠢实则深谙世事的狼则用危险的眼神盯着对方，身下的粗大性器像是随时都会一鼓作气似地侵犯相良。这让相良直觉又惊恐又兴奋。他清晰地感觉到自己与对方肌肤相贴的时候互相沾染体液的粘腻，对方的性器头部将后穴操开一个小口挤了进去，但很快，对方又退开，后穴不舍般地收缩挽留。  
正当相良为对方的动作感到疑惑不解的时候，沾满了相良唾液的手指捅进了空虚的后穴。  
“———！”相良被对方突然的动作顶的说不出话来，双腿下意识并拢又被对方强硬的掰开，露出了激动的高翘着的下体。  
片桐就着手指插进对方身体的姿势，将相良再次转了过去，手指在后穴转变方向的动作让相良忍不住呻吟出声，正对着片桐的腰臀正不安地扭动着，催人情欲。  
片桐草草地扩张了会儿，把自己已经兴奋的不断吐出湿液的性器埋入对方体内。相良的腰激动地颤抖着，后穴也死死的咬住了片桐的性器。激地片桐闷哼一声，停下了顶弄的动作，等相良适应。  
终于，相良的后穴缓缓的舒展开来，让片桐更加顺畅的在其中冲顶，相良的呻吟声被对方顶撞的断断续续，迷乱的把手伸向交合的位置，在入口处抚摸着片桐的性器根部。他的头也转过来，用迷蒙的眼看着正在他身上奋力耕耘的片通智司。那眼神像是渴求，又像是不服输般的挑衅。  
片桐咬了咬牙，一把抱起相良走到窗前，这一动作又把性器顶到了更深的地方，相良惊叫一声，有眼泪留了出来。他被智司按在玻璃上，温凉的玻璃和火热的躯体接触，相良忍不住起了鸡皮疙瘩。硬挺的乳头被光滑的表面摩擦着，龟头也在玻璃上留下了黏湿的透明液体。相良被刺激地忍不住发出泣音，身体不受控制地随着片桐的动作向上蹭动着。他刚想回头求智司放他下来，就忽然听到智司低沉的声音在他耳边炸开。  
“楼下，有人在看。”相良头脑一片空白。  
说不清究竟是紧张，恐惧，羞耻还是兴奋，相良忍不住惊叫一声，白浊射到了玻璃窗上。  
看到怀中的恋人过于激烈的反应，片桐冲刺的动作也慢下来，他温柔的亲了亲对方汗湿的鬓角，先停了停，然后又大力冲刺了十几下，将精液抵在相良的臀缝射了出来。温凉的白浊溅在相良的背上，和汗液混着，一片诱人水光。  
事后，片桐温柔地抱起对方，给相良做了细致的清理。对方无意识的呻吟和一张一合的小嘴让片桐不可遏制地再次兴奋起来。可是相良的后穴已经肿地微微嘟起，片桐只好作罢。  
半夜，路过厨房的时候，片桐突然看到用玻璃碗装着的红润樱桃，他忽然想起了相良的嘴唇，忍不住笑起来。  
这个夏天也是一如既往的闷热又潮湿。带着湿漉又鲜活的爱意。


End file.
